Trial
by TitaniaBellerose
Summary: The trial of Demon Astha. Original short story submitted for a writing class. This is where Astha began before I threw her in with Loki and the rest of the Marvel Universe.


Sentencing of a criminal is usually a mundane affair in the High Court of the Empire, but today was to be an exception. Standing before the court was a tall, curvaceous yet slender woman, with molten gold eyes and long crimson hair. She had chosen not to wear the clothing that fitted her station as personal healer to the Emperor himself, instead she wore a pair of black pants with knee high leather boots and a dark blue halter that showed off her tattoos. The tattoos represented her rank among the special soldiers that operated under the direct command of the Emperor, loyal only to him, and by the looks of it and the palpable fear in the room she was one of the most dangerous women in the Empire.

"Lady Astha Augusta Savage you have been found guilty of treason and the attempted murder of the Emperor. For your crimes against the Empire you have been sentenced to death which will be carried out by firing squad. Do you have any last words for the court?"

The woman addressed as Astha glanced towards the large man, cloaked man. She knew whom was behind the shroud but as the law dictates, the sentence bearer cannot be seen by the accused.

*Two days earlier*

Astha was kneeled on the ground, her younger sister's head cradled in her arms. Both siblings were covered in mud and splattered with blood, though Astha's came from her sister's now cold body. The Emperor had stabbed Esther through the heart; he claimed that she was trying to kill him. Astha knew better, she knew better than anyone the secrets of the Emperor. Her sister was one of the Emperor's many concubines and she was pregnant, he killed her precious Esther because he wasn't man enough to take responsibility for his actions.

Healer she may be, but it took only a few minutes to decide that her Emperor had to die for his crimes. She had vowed with the Goddess as her witness to never take another life after she left the special ops and became a healer to repent for all the lives she had taken. In her heart she apologized to the great Goddess and her sister.

Astha stood, her eyes seeking out the man who was the target of her rage and grief. She found in his chambers trying to wash her sister's blood from his body.

"Lady Savage this is my personal bed chamber! Please leave this instant!" The Emperor ordered, in truth he feared this woman and what she was capable of.

She pinned him with her smoldering gaze, "My name is not Lady Savage." A thin blade made of blood materialized in her hand, "I am the Demon Astha and you are my prey!"

*Present*

Astha rolled her golden eyes before turning them back to the high court and their beloved emperor. "Yes."

The man nodded, "You are free to speak them."

"I'll save you a seat at my table in the pits of Hell, _my_ Emperor." Astha sneered, "So let's get this over with, I have a reservation with Lucifer for lunch."

"Y-you insolent brat!" The Emperor yelled from his plush seat high above the court, "Shoot her already, that traitor doesn't deserve to draw another breath!"

Astha's face twisted, it looked so strange and oddly terrifying that it took the executioners a minute to realize that she was actually smiling at them. The edges of insanity were easily detectable in her eyes. The battle hardened men had to repress a shudder of pure terror. The Demon Astha was _smiling at them._

She then spoke, her voice taunting yet utterly terrifying in its strength, "Yes go ahead and shoot me already." The men froze causing her smile to broaden, "Are you scared of little ole me?" She laughed lightly before screaming, "Kill me! I am no longer our captain, I am a traitor!" Finally her men took aim and prepared to fire earning them a truly happy smile from Astha, "I pray that you find something to live for that is great enough to die for."

All thirteen men fired at once. When the smoke cleared, Astha lay upon the ground dead, a peaceful smile on her angelic face. 'Demon' Astha Augusta Savage died for the love and honor of her beloved sister Esther Minrka Savage.


End file.
